


Alec's (Sole) Attention

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: A night of relaxation turns heated when Alec decides to paint Magnus' toes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Alec's (Sole) Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarantinedchipslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedchipslut/gifts).



> Written for my friendo JOB <3 <3 Because we needed more foot jobs LOL. I hope you enjoy you lovely human
> 
> If foot fetish fics aren't your thing I suggest backing out now XD
> 
> Thank you SO SO much to Brightasstar for the AMAZING graphic <3

Magnus relaxes back against the side of the couch, his feet laying in Alec’s lap. They’re both in their pajamas, just enjoying a relaxing night in. 

Alec’s fingers slide over the tops of his feet, the sensation making Magnus’ hair stand on end. His thumb carefully runs over the length of each of his toes before stopping at his big toe, pinning it between his thumb and finger. 

“It’s so strange to see your toes without them being painted.”

Magnus shrugs. “You could paint them if you wanted, darling.”

Alec gets a small smile on his face before standing up and walking to their bathroom. Magnus’ chest does a funny little flip, loving the tender care his boyfriend always showers on him. At first, it would always take Magnus by surprise, not used to being the one on the receiving end of care like this. Now, Alec’s attention fills him with affection and acceptance. 

“Okay, I have two for you to pick from. Either black or this super bright pink. What are we feeling tonight?”

Magnus looks at both colors a long moment before nodding to the pink. “I'm feeling adventurous.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

Alec reaches out, snagging Magnus’ left ankle. His fingers are achingly gentle as he runs over Magnus’ foot, sliding over his arch, and then squeezing each toe. He pulls out the pink polish, his brows wrinkling as he focuses on his work, painting each of Magnus’ toe nails on his left foot. 

There’s something about being the sole focus on Alec’s attention like this. It makes Magnus’ breath quicken, his chest ache. Alec paints Magnus’ toes like he does everything else in life; with practiced precision. Those long fingers that Magnus loves so dearly hold each toe so tenderly as he makes each nail sparkle with pink. 

Magnus tries to keep his imagination PG, tries to take this moment as the care Alec means for it to be, but Magnus is only human. His stomach swoops and his cock throbs in his silk pajamas. He wants to squeeze his thighs together in order to get some friction but stops himself, not wanting to screw up Alec’s lovely paint job. 

Alec finishes the first foot, leaning down and gently blowing over Magnus’ toes. The feeling of his hot breath makes Magnus shiver and he has to bite his bottom lip to keep a moan from slipping out. His skin is coming alive under Alec’s hands and Magnus _wants._

Bringing Magnus’ foot up to his lips, Alec stares Magnus right in the eyes as he presses a kiss to the middle of Magnus’ foot. Then he kisses his big toe before setting it down once more, focusing on Magnus’ right foot. 

Magnus’ heart is beating wildly against his chest at this little teasing game and his cock aches, his groin throbbing. As Alec begins painting his right foot, Magnus shifts his left foot until it’s directly on top of Alec’s cock. He gently grinds his heel down, his eyes never leaving Alec’s face, watching for any reaction. Magnus can feel the way Alec’s cock jumps, the way it slowly fills with blood, hardening against Magnus’ foot. The feeling lights a fire in Magnus’ belly. 

“Behave,” Alec breathes, his eyes snapping up to meet Magnus’. There’s the tiniest smile on Alec’s lips, telling Magnus he’s enjoying this game just as much as Magnus is. 

Magnus humms, tapping his chin. “No, I don’t think I will,” he murmurs, shifting his foot so it’s flat against Alec’s growing erection. He wiggles his toes, knowing they’re lined up with the head of Alec’s cock. A noise of pleasure leaves Alec’s throat and his hips thrust up against Magnus’ foot. 

“Careful,” Magnus whispers, giving Alec a sultry look from beneath his lashes. “Don’t spill any paint, darling.”

Alec bites his bottom lip, his cheeks turning a pretty pink color as he goes back to painting Magnus’ toes. Even with Magnus’ teasing touches, Alec is careful, painting each toe nail perfectly. Once they’re all done, Magnus wiggles his toes, making Alec snort. Just like the other foot, Alec brings this one to his mouth, blowing over them to help the paint dry. 

This time, Magnus doesn’t hold back his moan as Alec kisses his foot, taking his time to kiss the heel, then the very middle, then each toe. Their eyes meet and Magnus is struck with how fucking intimate this is and their pants haven’t even come off yet. And honestly, that needs to change. 

As Alec turns to put the nail polish on their end table, Magnus uses the opportunity to slide out of his silk pants and underwear, leaving his bottom half bare. Alec turns back, freezing as his eyes take all of Magnus in. That gaze is like a tangible caress against Magnus’ bare skin, making him flush hotly. He puts his feet sole to sole before letting his knees fall open on either side, leaving himself open and exposed for Alec to see. 

“Fuck,” Alec whispers under his breath, his eyes turning dark with lust. “You’re so gorgeous, Magnus.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Magnus sasses back. “Open your pants, Alexander. Want us on equal playing fields.”

Alec is quick to do what Magnus has asked, always so eager to listen and obey. The sight makes Magnus’ mouth run dry, the power he holds over his lover. It makes both of them desperate in the best way. With Alec’s cock pulled from his pants, Magnus shifts again, putting his feet on both sides of Alec’s dick, making a channel for Alec to fuck into with the arches of his feet. 

“Oh god,” Alec moans breathlessly, his hips thrusting up in small aborted thrusts. Magnus’ legs fall open once more, his right hand sliding between his legs. He rubs his cock between two of his fingers, watching the desperate look on Alec’s face as he thrusts against Magnus’ feet. The feel of his cock is burning hot against the soles of his feet, which only further turns Magnus on. 

Alec leans back on his hands, giving himself better leverage to thrust his hips up, fucking against Magnus’ feet. What a beautiful display his boyfriend makes, chasing his pleasure with abandonment. Magnus’ own cock throbs against his fingers and suddenly, his own hand isn’t enough, he wants more. 

“Come here,” he says, pulling his feet away from Alec’s cock, making the other man whimper in displeasure. Alec pulls his pants down to his thighs as Magnus lays on his back on the couch. He pulls Alec between his thighs, yanking his head down in order to steal Alec’s lips in a fierce kiss. Magnus moans into Alec’s mouth, the feel of their tongues touching making sparks dance behind his closed lids. As they kiss, Alec grinds his cock against Magnus, their hips moving together. 

It’s Alec who pulls back, sitting up on his knees. He brings Magnus’ legs to his chest, turning his head to kiss Magnus’ ankle. He licks across the sensitive skin and Magnus shudders at the feeling, the fire in his belly all consuming. 

As best as he can, Magnus closes his thighs, Alec’s cock snug against his own. Alec fucks against him, sliding across Magnus’ cock. Magnus is wet, wetter than he usually gets, his arousal overwhelming. It makes Alec’s slide slick and perfect, the head of his dick catching on Magnus’ just right. 

“Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth as pleasure races through him. “Fuck, Alec. Yes, just like that. You’re perfect.”

Alec’s hips stutter at the praise, his face turning red. He turns his head, running his tongue over the inside of Magnus’ foot. God, Magnus’ skin is so sensitive and he groans at the warm, wet feeling. He’s already so close to coming just from this, overwhelmed with what they’re doing. 

“Feel so good, Alexander,” he murmurs out a moment before Alec is running his teeth over the arch of Magnus’ foot. Then he’s biting down on the sensitive area. Magnus cries out at the mix of pleasure and pain. It’s perfect, enough to have his cock throbbing as he comes, pressed up against Alec’s cock. 

Alec keeps fucking against him, his movements hurried with zero finesse. “Fuck, Magnus. So beautiful,” he whispers huskily. He opens his mouth, taking the pad Magnus’ big toe into his mouth and sucking hard, keeping the still wet paint from smearing. He runs his teeth over the sensitive skin. The borderline ticklish sensation has Magnus’ orgasm prolonging, his cock twitching with pleasure. 

“Alec!” Magnus cries out, his toes curling. He lets his legs fall to the sides, going around Alec’s hips. He puts his hands down between his legs, pressing Alec’s cock down against his groin, giving him even more friction as he thrusts against Magnus. 

“Come on, darling. Come for me,” Magnus says, biting his bottom lip and staring at the place Alec’s cock moves against him. He can feel the way Alec’s cock grows harder before he’s coming, spilling his hot seed against Magnus’ belly. Fuck, the sight is so sexy, leaving Magnus breathless. 

Alec falls to his hands, bracketing Magnus on either side. His lips are soft as he lays barely there kisses against Magnus’ face. When their lips meet again, the kiss is slow, their tongues caressing each other, their hands moving over each other’s bodies. As they sink against the couch, Magnus can’t help but smile, his hands going to Alec’s hair, rubbing his boyfriend’s scalp. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispers, his stomach filling with butterflies just like the first time he said those words. 

“Love you, too,” Alec says back, kissing Magnus’ chin. Alec turns his head, looking down at Magnus’ toes. Knowing he’s looking, Magnus wiggles his toes for him and they both chuckle. 

“Next time,” Alec whispers right against Magnus’ ear. “I’m coming on those pretty toes and making them a mess.”

Magnus shivers at the words, a play smirk spreading across his lips. “I’m looking forward to it."


End file.
